I think I owe you
by FireLordRevan
Summary: First fanfic in a loooonnngg time. Authors notes: I do not own anything in this story! Please submit reviews because I want to improve as a writer. If someone wants me to continue the story, I shall! :3 Rated M for later chapters TAHNORRA! TahnoxKorra; BolinxEska; MakoxAsami;


He was staring. She could feel his eyes on her. She willed herself not to look at him. What was he even doing here? True, she hadn't been training with her team in a long time but that gave her a better reason to be here then him. She flew her left arm out in one swift motion as water flew from where she was standing to the target's center.

"Good shot, Uh-vatar. Why don't you aim like that during a real match?" Tahno smirked at her. He was still staring at her, making her swift slightly.

"What are you doing here, pretty boy?" She shot him an annoyed glare and kept her bending stance.

"I came to train, but I'm staying for the show," He kept his mocking tone as he moved from the doorway to her. He slowly circled her then laughed at her attire.

"Is the Uh-vatar too cool for training gear?"

"Icouldn'tfindit," She mumbled.

"You could borrow mine. I'm sure it will show all the right features," Tahno whispered in her ear. Korra narrowed her eyes at him. She knew it was just trying to get under his skin but that didn't stop the blush that ever so slightly appeared on her face. She looked at him with disgust as she moved away from him.

"Look pretty boy, I'm not done so you're going to have to wait," She stated as she walked over to a dummy attached to a mechinal plate. She reached her hand down to the lever to but instead of the cool feel of metal, she felt the warmth of a hand catch hers. She looked up and saw Tahno smiling at her with a bit of saddness in his grey eyes.

"You shouldn't train with something that can't defend itself. How about we spar?" Tahno joked at her. There was something completely different about the man standing before her. A moment ago, he was friendly. He was never not trying to get under her skin.

"Sure, but I promise you, I'll win," She grinned widely at him then realized his hand was still on hers. She moved her hand away quickly while a rosy glow crept onto her face. He smirked at her and began to move in the middle of the room. She moved with him then backed up a few paces before getting into stance. Tahno exhaled softly before getting into his bending stance. She studied his stance. It was an average waterbender stance but there was a certain arrogance to it.

"I'll give you the first shot Uh-vatar," So, his cockiness has returned? Korra smiled to herself before shooting a weight at him. He froze it mid-air, and swung it at her. She dodged it with a grunt. Korra shot icicles flying toward him, which sent Tahno spinning as he flung the melted ice back at her. She sliced air three times to strike him then grabbed the water and made it into a single icicle. She saw him stagger and threw the icicle to his right side but time slowed down once she let go. Korra gasped as she saw the icicle move through the air too quick for him to notice. It was going to impale him!

"LOOK OUT!" Korra threw up a wall made of rock infront of him to shield him from the ice. After a moment pause, Korra realized she was holding her breath. She ran to a very confused Tahno. She checked everywhere to make sure it didn't magically go through the wall of rock she built.

"I told you that I would win," Korra stated with a smile.

"You call that a win? That match was barley even a minute," Tahno laughed while staring at the wall, "You nearly killed me Uh-vatar."

"Yeah..sorry about that. I only fight to win outside of the ring," Korra placed her hand on the back of her head nervously.

"I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" Tahno smirked and closed the distance between them. He placed his hand on her chin to make her look him in the eyes. Korra's were a soft ocean, mixing all her emotions behind the veil of beauty while his were a cloudy grey. Storms of emotions brewing all the time within his eyes but no one looking long enough to see them..until now. A scent of cinnamon filled Korra's nostrils as Tahno's lips moved closer to hers. Slowly, too slow for Korra to bear, their lips met but when they did..Korra thought she was going to faint, she thought she was going to pull away from the sparks that seemed to fill her brain. She thought so many things but what she did was kiss back. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her as he snaked his tongue to touch hers. Korra felt him put his arms around her waist and pull her against him. With each moment, the kiss growing more and more passionate. The longer they kissed, the more their guard was taken down..

"Korra..WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!"


End file.
